Princess Celestia
"Don't worry, my royal friends. The friendship of magic is always with you." - '''Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia is a character in My Little Pony Frienship is Magic. She rules over Equestila as the Princess with her sister Luna. It is currently unknown who her parents are though. Celestia is Twlight's mentor and teacher, as she was the one who sent Twlight to Ponyvile to make friends. Celestia exclusively took Twlight as her personal student after a situation of uncontrolabble magic as a filly. From then Celestia proved to also be like family to Twlight as well much like Spike who Celestiia raised to be hatched by Twlight. The Princess is a benevolent ruler and rather clever, very powerful and all that. While an all loved pony, Celestia has had some suffering, She lost her sister over envyness before getting her back, She was proably orphaned due to no mention of a King or Queen. But her biggest mistake and what she could never live down was that she used to be friends and was once in love with Discord, The Bringer of Chaos and Disharmony. Celestia and Discord like said were once friends and lovers but Celestia broke up with him when Discord planned to spread chaos over Equestila to celebreate their love, she was lient about his chaotic ideas, but that crossed the line. Furious she and Luna sealed him away in stone, which Discord made oblvious criticizing of when he escaped. After the disappearance of the almost all the ponies minus herself and Twlight. She sents her to go find help against Discord knowing he was behind it. Celestia lets Twlight take a break from her studies to stop the team. Celestia allies up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, King Julian, Finn, Marceline, Ice King and Django against the alliegance and acts as their own personal mentor with the help of her most trusted advisor Gownam. After they all stopped Discord, Vilgax and the rest Celestia had a celebration for the B Team. Princess Celestia decided to be the organzation's sponsor and has sent them on their mission against Iron Queen. Princess Celestia calls over Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn and Twilight to discuss Discord's return and she puts them on the mission to stop Discord again. Celestia though tells Bender not to inform his other friends outside his group not wanting to risk cassucites to Discord's wrath. However she has Dib and his pals involved and reveals to them Discord and his schemes. She also informs Bender and co about Dib which is exactly what her, Bender, Skipper and Heloise wanted. She contacts Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Sari and Master Chief and they inform her what happened. She also meets with Dib and gives Hiscord over to them after talking with Stoick Celestia meets back with Bender and the Team have the crew get all 8 rings. She brings the team on the ride as they prepare to bring down the villains while they wait for Dib, Lizbeth and Captain Knuckles. She is Jack Noir's next target. Celestia is called by Discord who is ready to use his magic for good instead of evil. Celestia states that Bender, Hiccup and Slade did an excellent job and she gives the elements of Harmony to them just in case of Discord relapseing. Relationships Princess Luna Twilight Sparkle Her finest and most faithful student stated by Celestia. While there are many ponies she rules over, Twilight is her go to pony for situation. In a way she is Twilight's parent as she in a way raised her after learning of her potential in magic. After Twilight joined The B Team, Celestia extended this to Bender and his friends being their boss and acting as a parent to them. Discord He was Celestia's old friend and lover, but after Discord spreaded chaos to celebrate his love for her. Feeding up with it, she and her sister Luna decided to banish the dragon to stone and lock him up for eternity. Lord Death Kratos During the Grand Summer Season Trek while the heroes were battling Vilgax and Discord, Celesita felt a powerful evil coming to the Multi Universe. She knew that it was Zeus the king of the gods. Fearing that Zeus was returning she brought Kratos (Zeus' son) back to life. She told of what had happened in the time he was dead and that Zeus was going to return soon. She asked Kratos to gather allies to aid him in defeating his father. Bender, Skipper, and Heloise Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Hiscord, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Django, King Julian, Frida Suarez, Gnowam, Flame Princess, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Solid Snake, Mandark, Q, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Riker, Worf, Brick, Butch, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Sandy Cheeks, Jack O Lanturn, Kitty Katswell, Big Boss, Princess Morbucks, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Dr.House, Dib, Bubbles, Captain Flamingo, Boomer, Nina, Scorpion, Frost, Noob, Hans, Hiscord, Stoick, Discord Enemies: Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysatlis, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her syndicate, Sigma and his organzation '''Quotes: Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Big Goods Category:Mentors Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Immortals Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Cute Characters Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Princesses Category:Classic Princess Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble